A Whole New World
by SweetLollipop
Summary: Three girls fall into a portal that sends them to the Sweet Valley High world. The girls are mistaken for the exchange students that are coming to Sweet Valley. Suddenly the exchange students arrive. What will happen to the girls?
1. The New Norld

A Whole new world

**A Whole new world**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweet Valley High

Chapter 1

"Oh guys, my legs are aching!" Rachel Cutler complained.

"You'll be fine" Maria Hutson replied, "It's your fault anyway, you're the one who wore high heels today"

Samantha Riccie, Maria Hutson and Rachel Cutler were all best friends. They were working a late shift at the Go-Lo store just across from their high school, GreenVille high.

"We'd better hurry up or we'll end up going home at 12:00 am" Samantha Riccie called from her checkout.

"We are hurrying" Maria and Rachel replied in unison.

"Ok girls you can leave if you like" Mr. Norman, their manager called.

"If we like? You've got to be kidding. Of course we want to, you id-" Rachel was cut off by Samantha's voice

"Ah... we'd better get going" She called in a rush to rescue her friends from getting fired.

"What were you thinking, calling Mr. Norman an idiot?" Samantha demanded

"Yeah were you planning to get us fired or something?" Maria accused Rachel.

There was silence all the way back utill they reached the last corner, to the building they lived in. Maria lived in the top level, Rachel lived on the third level and Samantha lived on the bottom level.

Suddenly Rachel fell down a hole and two seconds later Samantha and Maria fell down too.

"Ah!!" they all screamed. Suddenly everything went black and they all fainted.

"Are you excited about the new exchange students?" Elizabeth Wakefield asked her best friend Enid Rollins

"Yeah, it's going to be better than being alone" Enid replied.

Elizabeth and Enid were sitting in the cafateria of Sweet Valley High talking about the three new exchange students that they were expecting.

"Yeah, and it will be cool getting together with the exchange students after school" Elizabeth pointed out

"I know, but there has always been a question I wanted to ask." Enid said

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked

"Why did sir choose us?"

"Well maybe it is because we are mature" Elizabeth answered

"Mature?! Is that what you call Lila?" Enid exclaimed

"You're right, but maybe there is something behind it that we don't know"

"Hey look, there's Lila and Jess" Enid pointed to the back of the cafeteria

"Let's call them over and ask them what they think. Hey Lila, Jess come over here" Elizabeth called. She waved her hand around in the air. Lila put her tray down and sat next to Elizabeth and Jess sat next to Enid. Ever since they were chosen to be the ones that were going to have the exchange students living with them, they would always discuss it.

"I hope I get a nice person who knows about style" Lila said "Otherwise I'll make Chrome Dome Copper choose someone else".

"Me too" Jess said "Imagine being stuck with some nerd". Jessica shivered at that thought "I wouldn't be able to go on a proper date without having them ruin it, because we have to take them with us wherever we go"

Enid and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at Jessica. She was always complaining that she probably would get a boring person.

"Jess, why are you always complaining? Look at the bright side, you will have someone new to hang around with" Elizabeth explained

"I have enough people to hang around" Jessica informed them

"But it would be a change" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Hey look, there's Maria" Lila called as she picked up her tray and walked off. Following, Jessica took off. Then the bell went. Elizabeth and Enid packed up their lunches and went to their locker rooms to get their books.

"Where are we!" Samantha, Rachel and Maria cried in unison as they slowly opened their eyes.

"Ouch!" Maria cried as she stood up

"My butt hurts!" Rachel cried as she stood up as well

"Quit complaining we have to find out where we are!" Samantha exclaimed

"Ok boss" Rachel saluted and started heading off toward a door.

All three girls walked to the door and knocked.

"Come in" Mr. Cooper called

Rachel turned the door knob and entered the room

"You must be the exchange students, welcome!" Mr Cooper exclaimed as he got out of his seat and walked over to the girls

"Exchange students?" Samantha asked

But Mr. Cooper was too busy talking to Mr Collins.

"Mr Collins can you please send me Liz, Jess, Enid and Lila as soon as possible" Mr Cooper said into the receiver "Great"

"Um... Excuse me sir but where are we?" Maria asked

"Don't you know? Well I guess maybe the travel made you forget. You are at Sweet Valley High" Mr Cooper replied.

Just then the door opened and Elizabeth, Jessica, Enid and Lila came in.

"Wow! They're here already?" Jessica cried

"Don't be rude, Jess" Elizabeth nudged her twin

"Sorry" Jess murmered back

"Girls, I want you to meet the exchange students" Mr Cooper said

"But-" Samantha tried to explain

"No buts you will go with who ever I say. Now what are your names?" He asked

"I'm Maria and these are Samantha and Rachel" Maria said as she pointed to her friends

"Ok, Maria you will be going with Elizabeth and Jessica Wakefield. Girls you are in charge of her for the time being. Now Samantha, you will be going with Enid and Enid, same thing, you are in charge. As for you Rachel, well you are going with Lila" Mr Copper organised them "Now off you go"

"But Sir-" Lila complained

"No buts as I said before, understand" He glared at Lila

"Fine!" Lila exclaimed and turned around

"Lila look at the bright side, we are in charge!" Jessica said. Lila smiled evilly.

"Wait!" Maria cried. She ran to her friends and hugged them

"Don't worry girls, you will see each other at school tomorrow" Mr Cooper said when he saw the girls gather up in a hug

"Ok see you later" Samantha said, close to tears.

All the girls walked out of the room.

Okay not so good I'll try harder next time


	2. Chapter 2

A Whole New World Chapter 2

**A Whole New World Chapter 2**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sweet Valley High

Chapter 2: Settling In

"Come on in Samantha. Wait till I introduce you to Mum!" Enid exclaimed. She had just come back from school with Samantha Riccie. "Mum! I bought back Samantha, one of the exchange students that I told you about."

"Well that's nice honey. Hi Samantha. How are you feeling right now?" Mrs Rollins asked.

"Fine, thank you" Samantha answered with her head down.

"Enid, Why don't you show her where she will be staying and where she can put her siutcase? Hang on! Where is your suitcase?" Mrs Rollins asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, where is it?" Enid asked.

"That's what I have been trying to tell yo-!" Samantha was cut off by Mrs Rollins' voice.

"Oh well, you can share Enid's. Go on! Make yourself at home."

Samantha walked behind Enid to where she was staying. She hung her head low and walked into Enid's room.

"You'll be sleeping on this bed right next to mine and we will have lots of fun." Enid said in a warm voice.

"Thanks, but do you mind if I have a little rest?" Samantha asked as she lay down on the bed.

"Not at all. Bye." Enid left the room and closed the door behind her. Samantha closed her eyes as tears came rolling down. _Now we are stuck in this world and all we can do is hope for the best. I wonder what mum and dad are doing without me. Oh Maria, Jess where are you? Are you having a better time in explaining that we aren't the exchange students?_ Soon Samantha was asleep.

A couple of hours later, Enid knocked on Samantha's door. Samantha opened her eyes slowly and called out "Come in". Enid entered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dinner's ready" She whispered.

"I'll be down in a minute" Samantha murmured.

Enid went out and closed the door. _Man! I wish there was some way we could get out of here! I want to be back home with mum and dad, sleeping in my bed! I hope they will listen to me and not cut me off again, because boy it is getting frustrating _Samantha thought. She got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hello. Get enough rest?" Mrs Rollins asked

"Yes, thank you" Samantha replied

"After dinner I'll show you what you'll need for school and how everything works here" Enid explained.

They finished dinner and went to their room to get the books and timetable Samantha will be needing tomorrow.

"Come on in Rachel" Lila said unenthusiastically. "Here, your room is up there. Follow me".

Rachel followed behind Lila. They passed her room and Rachel spotted lots of make-up.

"Wow!" Rachel exclaimed "Is this all yours?"

"Yeah" Lila murmured

"Cool! You don't know how much I love the latest fashions and make-up!" Rachel declared

"Hey" Lila turned around "If you say you like fashion then wait till you see this!"

Lila took Rachel into her room and opened her wardrobe. Rachel and Lila looked at magazines, Lila's clothes and make-up for hours. They completely forgot about settling in. When it was six Lila stood up.

"I think we have a lot in common, don't you?" She asked

"Oh yeah!" Rachel answered in excitement.

"Then we are going to have a lot of fun" Lila remarked.

Rachel yawned.

"Can I please go and have some rest?" Rachel asked

"Alright. Here's your room." Lila replied as she walked to the room next door.

"Thanks" Rachel said as she climbed into bed. She just closed her eyes when Lila came into the room.

"By the way, chuck out your suitcase" Lila demanded.

"But I don't have-" Rachel was cut off.

"Because we are going to do some serious shopping tomorrow morning after school. I already know what might be in there." Lila glared at Rachel's top then walked out and closed the door. _Hmmm this is the life! _Rachel thought _I wonder what Sam and Maria are doing right now._

A while later Lila burst into the room.

"What pizza do you eat?" She asked.

"I'll have meatlovers please" Rachel informed her.

Lila walked out of the room and closed the door.

Rachel got up and went down to see what Lila was up to. When she got there she found a stack of books and a timetable set at the table.

"What's this?" She asked Lila who was sitting at the table with the phone next to her.

"It's the stuff you need for school. I had the maid set it up for you" Lila replied

"Thanks" Rachel said as she sat down at the table next to Lila and waited for the pizza to arrive.

"Maria, welcome to the Wakefield residence" Elizabeth Wakefield said as she unlocked the door and entered. "I can't wait till I introduce you to Steven, Mum and Dad. I am sure they will love having you around."

"Do I hear my favourite two twins?" Steven Wakefield called from the kitchen

"Yes you do!" Jessica called. "When did you come back from Uni?" Jessica asked.

"Just this afternoon" Steven answered.

"Steve I'd like you to meet Maria Hutson. She is one of the exchange students I told you about on the phone last week" Elizabeth said. Steven extended his arm to shake Maria's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Maria said as she took his hand to shake it. Suddenly a shot of electricity ran down her spine. She hadn't realised how cute Steven was. There was a silence.

"Well...uh, maybe you should go and see which room you're staying in for the time being." Steven said, breaking the silence.

"Good idea Steve!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She walked up the stairs and gestured for Maria to follow. They reached Elizabeth's room.

"You'll be staying in my room. I've put another bed for you right here" She said pointing to the bed against the wall.

"Thankyou." Maria said

"Now where is your suitcase so I could set up the wardrobe?" Elizabeth asked.

Adrenaline shot through Maria as she realised what would happen if they found out she really wasn't one of the exchange students.

"Uh ... Um... Well you see, there was a ... little mistake at the ... Uh ...airport and my suitcase was lost. The other exchange students said it was ok and that the people I am staying with will give me clothes" Maria fibbed.

"Well, Ok. Feel free to use my stuff" Elizabeth thought although she felt that there was something wrong.

* * *

Clap for my beta reader XxStrawberryKittyxX!!

What did you think?! Maybe not so good?

Please Review


End file.
